


after all that we've been through (i know we're cool)

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Background Het, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Implied Relationships, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: future fic; Lana visits Clark at the farm. (implied Clark/Lois)
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lana Lang
Kudos: 11





	after all that we've been through (i know we're cool)

**Author's Note:**

> For my [](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/profile)[**theechochorus**](http://theechochorus.livejournal.com/) [table](http://svgurl.livejournal.com/150285.html), prompt: "old friends"

The Kent farm looked exactly like she remembered it, Lana thought wistfully. So much had changed since she had lived next door and that particular fact was a relief. 

As she approached the back screen door, she smiled at the sight before her. However, Clark was occupied with the fussing over his newborn twin daughters, and thus didn’t realize he had a visitor. 

So she knocked on the screen door, causing Clark to lift his head, smiling upon seeing Lana. 

“Hey, it’s open,” he called out, and she nodded, letting herself inside, setting the gift bag she had brought by the door. 

“Seems like you got your hands full there,” she teased, as he approached her. 

“That’s an understatement,” Clark said dryly, leaning forward to embrace her briefly, both of them relieved that she could do that without hurting him. “I’m no match for two babies that need to be fed.”

“Any regrets?” she joked. 

Clark’s smile only widened. “Not a single one. Why? Thinking about having your own?”

She snorted and shook her head. “Let’s not go there.” Lana definitely wanted a family, but right now, she was still in jet setting mode. 

Before Clark could reply, they heard a noise, spinning toward it to find that one of the twins had knocked over the baby food that Clark had left on the tray of the feeding chair, and it had gone everywhere. 

“Ella,” Clark sighed, making his way to her. 

“Now I almost feel bad about stealing Lois away for the weekend,” Lana commented. “Are you going to survive?”

“We’ll see,” he chuckled, as he made quick work of cleaning up. “Besides, considering how many times I’ve had to ditch her for some crisis or the other, I think she deserves the break.”

“Smart man,” Lana replied. Glancing around, she asked, “Speaking of, where is she?” 

“Getting ready upstairs,” Clark answered. “She wanted to shower before the twins realized she was gone.”

“Gotta take your opportunity when you can,” Lana remarked, and Clark let out a noise in agreement. 

“You’re a little early for lunch,” Clark said, “But can I get you anything to drink?” 

“No, I’m good,” she assured him. Retrieving the bag she brought, she added, “I did get some gifts for the babies.”

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” Clark protested. She shot him a pointed look and he just grinned, accepting the bag. “Thank you. Fair warning: they will spit up on everything.”

“Noted,” she responded, as he led her to the babies to be introduced properly, and as she was handed the one that had already eaten ( _Lara,_ Clark said proudly), she and Clark chatted as he made another attempt to feed Ella. 

Lana felt warm inside as she glanced between the adorable giggling baby in her arms and the man she was more than happy to call a friend these days.

Once upon a time she hadn’t expected her life to be like this, but she definitely didn’t have any complaints.


End file.
